Welcome to the 53rd Hunger Games!
by SometimesWitty
Summary: Welcome Tributes! To the 53rd Annual Hunger Games! I am Caesar Flickerman! Apply/Tell me about yourself, tribute, and we shall see what your fate is. AND MAY THE ODDS BE EVER IN YOUR FAVOR.
1. Chapter 1

Welcome to the 53rd Annual Hunger Games. You have just been selected for the reaping. The next chapter of this shall be the form, apply, if you're brave enough.

I shall say this 3 times. 3 times.

I WILL NOT WRITE YOUR CHARACTER IF YOU SUBMIT THEM IN REVIEWS, IT HAS TO BE IN MY PM. NO REVIEWS NO NO NO NOOOOO.

I WILL NOT WRITE YOUR CHARACTER IF YOU SUBMIT THEM IN REVIEWS, IT HAS TO BE IN MY PM. NO REVIEWS NO NO NO NOOOOO.

I WILL NOT WRITE YOUR CHARACTER IF YOU SUBMIT THEM IN REVIEWS, IT HAS TO BE IN MY PM. NO REVIEWS NO NO NO NOOOOO.

Okay. So If I reply to you, and you say I didn't say anything, I will point you to this chapter.

Second reason why you shouldn't do this _My story could be taken down. _And nobody wants this.

So go to chapter two and apply,

_**AND MAY THE ODDS BE EVER IN YOUR FAVOR. **_


	2. Form

OKAY GUYS, Copy and paste this info into a** PM MESSAGE, NOT REVIEW. **I look for originality. The more original and interesting your character is, the longer Ill keep them. Heres tips.

I need guys too.

Try not to make your tribute blonde in less they're from District 1, and MAYBE district 2. Other than that, its kinda a bother.

Try not to make your tribute a "Super tribute" Try to match their advantages with disadvantages. No one's super and can do everything

Be creative with the weapon. Not everbody can throw knives/ be good with a bow and arrow. If theyre good with those weapons, explain why theyre so good, please.

Not everybody can have romace.

That's about it, HAVE FUN

Full Name:

Nickname:

Age (12-18):

Appearance:

District:

Family members:

Personality:

Hobbies:

Friends:

Enemies:

Hobbies

Fears:

Best Weapon for him/her:

Weaknesses :

Reaped/Voluntary:

History:

Extra:


	3. New Slate

"**Hello! Im Caesar Flickerman, and I am your host. The time has come for your favorite time of the year!" **

_Hey! So I have been very busy since the first chapter. And I would like to start this over. I AM STARTING A NEW SLATE! All old applications have been erased and all places except for District 12 Female._

_Im excited to write this, and I just can't wait. _

_**BEFORE I SAY THE FORM.**_

_**DO NOT SUBMIT THE FORM IN REVIEWS. THE STORY WILL BE DELETED AND I WONT USE YOUR CHARACTER. Big no-no. That isn't fun, is it? **_

_**OKAY GUYS, Copy and paste this info into a PM MESSAGE, NOT REVIEW. I look for originality. The more original and interesting your character is, the longer Ill keep them. Heres tips.**_

_**I need guys too.**_

_**Try not to make your tribute blonde in less they're from District 1, and MAYBE district 2. Other than that, its kinda a bother.**_

_**Try not to make your tribute a "Super tribute" Try to match their advantages with disadvantages. No one's super and can do everything**_

_**Be creative with the weapon. Not everbody can throw knives/ be good with a bow and arrow. If theyre good with those weapons, explain why theyre so good, please.**_

_**Not everybody can have romace.**_

_**That's about it, HAVE FUN**_

_Heres the form:_

_Full Name:_

_Nickname:_

_Age (12-18):_

_Appearance:_

_District:_

_Family members:_

_Personality:_

_Hobbies:_

_Friends:_

_Enemies:_

_Hobbies_

_Fears:_

_Best Weapon for him/her:_

_Weaknesses :_

_Reaped/Voluntary:_

_History:_

_Extra:_

You may submit more than one character, which will rack up more sponsor points for your tributes. Thank you.


	4. Tribute List 1

_**HERE ARE THE TRIBUTES I HAVE SO FAR. If a space is blank, you can send an application for them. I accept more than one person per person. **_Also, send the application through PM. NOT REVIEW.

District 1:

_**Female: Amberly Sims**_

_**Male: Amon White**_

District 2:

Female Open

Male Open

District 3:

• Female Open

• Male Open

District 4:

• Female Open

• Male Open

District 5:

• Female Open

• Male Open

District 6:

• Female Open

• Male Open

District 7:

• Female Open

• Male Open

District 8:

• Female Open

• Male Open

District 9:

• Female Open

• Male Open

District 10:

• Female Open

• Male Open

District 11:

• Female Open

• Male Open

District 12:

• **Female: Kyanna Hirana Jakaurna**

• Male Open

**Okay. So here's the deal. I have a sponser system. If you submit a boy, you get more points then if you were a girl. (Because its common to fill up all the girl spots all at once). **

**You can submit a girl, but please do a male as well (From another district would be the best.) **

Im going to start writing once I have 1-4 all filled. And I will put up those reapings. But I probably still will be accepting.


	5. Tribute list 2

I've got so many openings! Please just come and submit all the tributes you want! Next chapter will be the sponser points, but I wont post it inless I get 5 legit applications! The application is in other chapters. Thank you!

PLEASE DON'T SUBMIT A TRIBUTE IN THE COMMENTS. NO.

**Female: Amberly Sims**

**Male: Amon White**

District 2:

Female Open

Male Open

District 3:

• Female Open

• Male Open

District 4:

• Female Open

• Male Open

District 5:

• Female Open

• Male Open

District 6:

• Female Open

• Male Open

District 7:

• Female Open

• **Nicholas Florence.**

District 8:

• Female Open

• Male Open

District 9:

• Female Open

• Male Open

District 10:

• Female Open

• Male Open

District 11:

• Female Open

• Male Open

District 12:

• **Female: Kyanna Hirana Jakaurna**

• Male Open


End file.
